voyage mouvemente
by Fouine et belette
Summary: Quand dumby organise un voyage, attention au dégâts...HPDM.fics repris .. .co ecriture soleil levant08 et mambanoir ....attention lemon chapitre 13 et le chapitre 18 en ligne ...
1. prologue

Disclaimer : Rien nous appartient tous appartient à JK Rowling ...

voyage mouvementé

Le ciel était sombre au dessus de Poudlard, comme l'était l'humeur de ceux qui y habitaient.

La guerre avait pris fin depuis peu, Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, mais les pertes étaient lourdes. Les élèves ne souraient plus du tout comme avant, il n'y avait plus d'altercation entre serpentard et gryffondor Harry et Draco n'aimaient plus du tout s'entretuer donc ils restaient loin l'un de l'autre. Alors que quelque lien ce faisait entre quelques élèves de différente maison les serpentard et Gryffondor eux restaient toujours neutre jamais un serpentard ne se tenait avec un gryffondor et le directeur commençait vraiment en avoir marre.

C'est à tout cela que pensait Dumbledore assis dans un fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Lui-même se sentait très vieux et très las.

Les fêtes de noël approchaient mais cela ne semblait réjouir personne.

Il poussa un soupir et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger.

« La neige, boule de neige, bonhomme de neige, luge » Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

Quelques élèves qui ne pouvaient pas ou plus rentrer chez eux, allaient rester au château pendant ces fêtes et lui, il allait leur offrir des vacances, ça leur remonterait le moral.

Oui, c'est ça se dit-il, il allait les envoyer faire du ski.

Dumbledore très content de son idée, se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Dans trois jours tous les élèves auraient quittés le château, et là ils annoncerait à ceux qui restaient la bonne nouvelle.

Il se frottait les main en riant tout seul, puis s'arrêta.

-Mais où diable allait-il les envoyer ?

une petite reviews sa ferait pas de mal en faite sa nous ferait super plaisir le chapitre suivant est plus long... :) bye bye


	2. chapitre 1

NDA: JE m'avais trompé de chapitre voici le chapitre lol... désoler

Après avoir réfléchit à l'endroit dans lequel il voulait envoyer les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard, il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la salle commune espérant que tout le monde serait là.

Le directeur s'assit sur sa chaise et son regard fit le tour de la salle, il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises aux tables, Dumbledore se leva avant que les élèves ne commencent à manger.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous chers (es) élèves, Je vous offre un voyage de ski au Canada, c'est dans un village pas très connu mais quand même très réputé pour ses pistes et toutes sortes d' activités. C'est moi qui vous paie les billets d'avion alors je veux que vous fassiez vos valises pour demain matin parce que nous partons à la première heure par portoloin pas très loin de l'aéroport de Londre. Le voyage va durer deux semaines et plusieurs activités seront faites en groupe.

Personne n'émit un mot ils étaient tous étonnés que le directeur leur propose un voyage alors que plusieurs d'entre eux avait perdus des membres de leur famille.

À la table des gryffondor ont pouvaient voir le trio parler vivement.

- Mais il est fou. C'est quoi cette idée! Tu crois que nos parents accepteraient qu'on parte dans un pays qu'on ne connais pas. S'était exclamé Hermione.

Le survivant lui ne semblait pas du tout dans son assiette depuis la fin de la guerre, il mangeait beaucoup moins qu'avant et semblait très peu dormir on le remarquait bien par les grosses poches sous ses yeux. Le jeune gryffondor poussa un soupir d'exaspération en entendant le discours de son ex-mentor, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des mauvaises idées comme celle-ci. Les emmener en voyage, pffff! Vraiment.

Après avoir terminés de manger, les élèves durent aller faire leurs valises se demandant ce qui les attendaient en faisant le voyage avec les quelques professeurs restant. Cependant il n'y avait plus de danger, Voldemort ne vivait plus grâce au jeune gryffondor rendu encore plus célèbre dans le monde, ils pouvaient vivre à nouveau en paix mais il restait tout de même quelques magemorts en libertés, ce qui pourrait quand même leur causer quelques problèmes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune les Serpentard pestaient, en fait c'était plutôt le prince des serpentards qui semblait râler contre le vieux fou et ses stupides idées.

- NON MAIS SI IL CROIT QUE JE VAIS EMBARQUÉ DANS CE STUPIDE GROS TRUC QUE LES MOLDUS APPELLE AVIONS IL VA SE METTRE LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL. Avait-il crié hors de lui tandis que les autres s'affairaient à faire leur valise sans rouspéter.

Draco prit son temps en prenant grands soins à faire ses bagages, il détestait quand celles-ci étaient en désordre parce que son linge devenaient tout froissés.

Dans la salle commune des gryffondor tout était calme Ron, Neville et Harry les trois seuls garçons qui avaient décidés de rester à Poudlard faisaient leur valises, elles débordaient Ron ne voulait pas abandonné son jeu d'échec et l'avait caché dans sa malle, il avait mit par-dessus plusieurs vêtements qu'Harry et lui avaient été achetés dans les magasins les plus chers de Londre.

- Dit Harry est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes obligé de faire ami, ami avec les Serpentard parce que ça me tente pas vraiment. Avait avoué Ron à Harry en descendant les escaliers pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

Hermione comme à son habitude était la première à être prête et pourtant ce n'était que le lendemain qu'ils partaient.

- Hermione tu vas amener tous ces livres avec toi ? Demanda Ron stupéfait, cette fille ne se séparait jamais de ces livres. Ses Précieux livres! (1)

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Bien on va là-bas pour s'amuser tu ne vas pas rester à l'intérieur pour lire. Lui dit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas skier Ron alors pourquoi pas. Affirma Hermione elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée du directeur de les faire voyager.

Ron poussa un soupir, de toute façon il était sur que le directeur ne les laisseraient pas là à rien faire, donc il ne dit rien.

Le lendemain matin à la première heure les professeurs s'étaient levés, le directeur leur avait demandé d'aller réveiller les élèves, pour être sur que tout le monde allait venir et que personne ne manquerait. Donc le professeur Mcgonagall se chargeait des gryffondor, tandis que le directeur des serpentard se chargeait de sa propre maison. Il n'y avait que des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor à être resté à Poudlard aucun poussouffle et aucun serdaigle, tous avaient décidés d'aller rejoindre leur famille.

Les élèves furent réveillés par une cloche qui se trouvait dans la salle commune, elle n'avait jamais servit et les sons qu'elle produisait étaient stridents, ce qui fit sursautés les jeunes gryffondor dans leurs lits. Grognant, jurant les garçons se levèrent et prirent une douche. Puisqu'ils avaient mit leurs valises dans la salle commune ils n'avaient qu'à les descendre dans le hall. Quand ils y furent les serpentard étaient déjà arriver et l'air pas du tout content.

- Nous n'allons pas tout de suite prendre le petit- déjeuner puisque dans l'avion un petit en-cas sera fournit, j'aimerais que vous restiez polit envers les hôtesses de l'air et avec les gens qui vous entoures. Je vous avertis si vous êtes impolis quand nous serons au village ste-anne je vais vous punir, les avertis Dumbledore. Alors pour Draco c'était mal barré parce que quand il était de mauvaise humeur il aimait beaucoup étendre sa colère sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, il se dit qu'il allait devoir s'asseoir près de Potter comme ça il aurait plus d'occasion à le faire chier, au moins ça le calmerait.

Soupirant de concert les élèves affamés prirent leurs valises, ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient quitter poudlard donc ils suivirent le directeur à l'extérieur.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant les grilles du château faisant arrêter par la même occasion ses élèves.

Il cria le sort sonorus pour élever sa voix.

- À partir d'ici il y aura des portoloins je veux que vous vous placiez en équipe de quatre si possible et dirigez vous vers les objets. Dès que vous les auraient touchés vous aller réapparaître dans une grande surface, rester ensemble.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'ils avaient tous compris, alors ils firent des équipes et virent que Dumbledore était déjà partis et qu'il restait les deux professeurs. Severus pensa tout de suite que c'était un très bon moment pour leur fausser compagnie, le directeur n'était plus là pour le surveiller mais Mcgonagall était là et en plus il était sur qu'elle le surveillait alors il ne fit rien.

Soupirant, après que tous les élèves soient partis lui et Mcgonagall prirent un portoloin. Ils apparurent parmi les élèves qui étaient confus, le directeur était devant eux et attendait visiblement quelque chose mais quoi?

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde entendit un bruit qu'Harry et Hermione reconnurent puisque c'était moldu c'était le bruit des voitures. Pendant un temps interminable Harry et les autres virent des images floues. Des couleurs variées du gris, noir et même rouge y étaient. Alors ils durent attendre encore, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, même les serpentard se posaient la question.

C'est alors que les images devinrent plus claires et ils virent l'aéroport de Londre dressé fièrement devant eux.

- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Harry vraiment étonné ce n'était pas pareil que les portoloins ceux-ci les faisaient s'écrasé une fois arrivé au sol.

Hermione Haussa les épaules c'étaient bien la première fois qu'elle n'était pas capable d'expliquer un phénomène il lui faudrait faire une recherche.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes rendus dans l'aéroport cria le directeur, les professeurs vont vous donnez des billets. Ajouta-t-il.

Le directeur n'avait jamais prit l'avion c'était un de ses amis qui leur avait procurer les billets, dans un village pas très éloigné de l'aéroport où ils devraient se rendre mais il faudrait quand même prendre un autobus.

Après avoir reçu leurs billets les élèves suivirent le directeur vers le comptoir où était marquer en gros leur destination.

Chacun leur tour ils donnèrent leur billets et entrèrent dans l'avion. Draco avança à reculons il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce truc moldu il avait peur, oui peur, il avait entendu des choses horrible sur ces trucs là. Des accidents qui faisait des centaines de mort.

Le coeur battant il monta les marches de l'appareil, celui-ci menait un carnage, le bruit était aigu et Draco n'aimait pas cela. Blaise qui était à côté de son ami vit le teint de celui-ci devenir encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

Du côté des Gryffondor tout allait bien, Harry était tranquille, Ron semblait excité, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un de ses trucs, Hermione était anxieuse, pourquoi? bien elle avait lu quelque part que beaucoup de sorcier réunis ensemble dans un appareil moldu pourrait avoir un horrible accident alors elle n'était pas du tout confiante.

Le pire dans tout cela c'était Severus qui lui était encore plus stresser, il n'aimait pas les moldus et leurs stupides inventions, il maudissait l'esprit tordu du professeur, en plus il devrait l'endurer pendant trois heures parce qu'il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir auprès de lui, il avait envie de hurler!.

Draco suivit de très près le trio et s'assit sur un banc derrière Harry et Ron. Blaise s'assit au côté de celui-ci loin du hublot, il avait très peur de l'altitude donc il faudrait qu'il pense à autre chose que l'avion parce que sinon il allait vomir et ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Draco alors il du s'occuper.

L'avion était de première classe, il y avait une grande télévision et un film d'horreur était prévu au programme « la maison de cire ». Harry en avait déjà entendu parler et il semblerait qu'il était extrêmement effrayant. (2)

Hermione avait garder avec elle deux vieux livres et avait tout de suite commencer à se plonger dans la lecture pour ne pas entendre jacasser Pansy qui était venue s'installer près d'elle.

Après une heure d'avion plusieurs élèves s'étaient endormit, jusqu'au moment où l'hôtesse de l'air leur dit que le film allait commencer. Draco qui adorait les films s'assit confortablement et se concentra sur l'écran de télé la seule chose vraiment brillante que les moldus aient pu inventé. En plus c'était la seule chose que son père l'avait autorisé à avoir dans sa chambre alors il avait pu voir plusieurs films pendant son enfance.

Des cris fusaient de partout, le films était vraiment effrayant, Blaise était presque accrocher à Draco, sur l'écran une fille et son frère jumeaux couraient pour échapper à un des frères jumeaux qui transformait des personnes en cire, en fait ces personnes étaient vivantes et ils les entouraient de cire. Le coeur Battant à tout rompe Draco ferma les yeux quand un poteau entra dans la tête d'une des amies de la fille. Le sang coulant à flot, et pendant ce temps là le frère et la soeur cherchaient une arme, dans une vitrine un homme de cire avait une arbalète. Le frère qui avait gardé un outil s'apprêtait à le lancer, sa soeur lui dit qu'il allait faire trop de bruit, il brisa la vitre et prit l'arbalète.

Le plus écoeurant fut la suite, plusieurs autres personnes encore en cire y était, et quand l'homme tira sur une personne pensant que c'était la fille plusieurs bibites sortirent du crâne.

C'était écoeurant et à ce moment là que Blaise vomit Sur Draco qui cria de dégoût.

Harry s'était retourné quand il avait entendu le cri de Draco pensant que celui-ci avait peur mais fut déçu et content à la fois parce que maintenant Malefoy avait plein de vomi sur lui.

Draco fulminait il avait hâte que tout soit terminé, et il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment par rapport au voyage.

(1) Ca vous dit quelques choses Mon précieux?.lol sinon ben lord of de ring... Gollum, Gollum qui connait pas?

(2) Ca oui il est effrayant, trop en fait j'en ai eu la chair de poule je vous le conseille... en anglais c'est House of wax.

Fin du chapitre alors Comment est-ce que vous l'avez trouvez? Moi je le trouve très drôle et bien réussit. moi qui croyait qu'il allait être moche :) nous méritons une petite reviews..hein?

bye bye


	3. chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Rien nous appartient tous est a JK ROWLING Boooouuuu.!

Le voyage mouvementé II

Trois heures plus tard l'avion atterrissait dans la petite ville la plus proche du village Ste-Anne.

Ils allaient prendre un bus que Dumbledore avait loué et qui les attendait devant l'entrée.

Ils descendirent de l'avion soulagés que leur calvaire ai prit fin.

Draco était d'une humeur noire et jetait des regards meurtriers à Zabini, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le vomi. Il lui ferait payer tôt ou tard.

Ils montèrent dans le bus et s'installèrent, Gryffondor d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre.

Le car démarra et quitta le petit aéroport, il y avait environ 80 kms jusqu'au village de Ste-Anne, le voyage serait assez long.

Les professeurs étaient assis à l'avant juste derrière le chauffeur et parlaient à voix basse.

Draco qui s'était installé au fond du bus au côté de Blaise s'ennuyait ferme. Il regarda les élèves assis devant lui, certains commençaient à s'endormir.

Que pouvait-il faire pour s'occuper ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui lisait tranquillement, un sourire sardonique apparut sur son visage. Il venait de trouver sa victime.

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle et d'un coup sec lui arracha son livre des mains. Hermione se leva en poussant un cri, tentant de lui reprendre son précieux bien.

-Zabini ! attrappe, cria Draco en lui lançant le livre.

Poussant un autre cri de rage, Hermione courut vers lui, qui entre-temps le jeta à Pansy.

Les Serpentard riaient.

Tous les Gryffondor présent se levèrent pour aider leur amie.

Ce fut la pagaille. Puis une voix tonitruante retentie.

-CA SUFFIT

Les élèves se figèrent, leurs regards tournés dans la direction de la voix.

Dumbledore était debout, l'air furieux.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous comportez correctement, c'est mon dernier avertissement, autrement je sévirais. Maintenant, asseyez vous tous et en silence.

Tous les élèves obéirent. Draco s'assit sous le regard noir de Dumbledore qui le fixait.

-Valait mieux se méfiait des réactions du vieux fou se dit-il.

Le directeur reprit sa place près de Severus.

Dans le bus on pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? une petite reviews pour nous le dire.. bye bye bisou...


	4. chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Rien nous appartient tous est à JK ROWLING

Titre: Voyage mouvementé

Résumé: plusieurs couples surprises, Quand Dumby organise un voyage, attention aux dégâts.

Chapitre III

Après avoir ramené l'ordre dans l'autobus les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour dormir.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, et déjà presque tous les élèves s'étaient endormis.

Il ne restait qu'Harry, Draco et Blaise encore éveillé. Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar,

Draco parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué et Blaise eh bien il voulait seulement regarder le paysage qui était féerique.

La neige faisait du paysage un endroit magique, les arbres étaient remplis de glaçons, les maisons étaient très petites

et très vieilles ce qui leur donnait du charme.

Blaise adorait cet endroit!

Du côté de Draco, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et semblait somnoler, mais ce n'était pas le cas,

il pensait encore que c'était une idée stupide de la part des professeurs d'avoir accepter ce voyage parce qu'il

y avait encore du danger les magemorts encore en liberté pouvait être en train de trouver un moyen

de capturer Potter. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour sa Némésis mais quand même c'est lui qui les avait sauvé de l'enfer.

Tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le bus, puis quelque chose d'horrible arriva.

En tout premier lieu il y eut un Bang! Et juste après l'autobus bascula sur le côté.

Des cris se firent entendre et Draco entendit quelqu'un hurler.

- ON EST TOUS MORT.

- MONSIEUR ZABINI LA FERME.

Draco tout secoué regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien, tout était noir on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été enfouis sous la neige.

- Pas de panique. Cria Dumbledore en se levant tant bien que mal, regardant ses élèves effrayés.

- Nous sommes ensevelis sous la neige, je pense que l'autobus a eu un pneu crevé, les professeurs et moi allons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques kilomètres du village Ste-Anne alors dès que nous pouvons trouver un moyen de faire sortir deux élèves ils iront chercher de l'aide, d'accord ? Ajouta le directeur.

Après ces bonnes paroles les professeurs se mirent à regarder partout et après une demi heure de recherche ils trouvèrent une fenêtre légèrement ouverte, alors ils durent choisir deux personnes capables de sortir par l'ouverture. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les deux Némésis et ceux-ci ne semblaient guère comprendre pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy vous allez tous les deux aller chercher de l'aide.

- Mais professeur. L'interrompit Harry nous ne savons pas ou est le village.

Harry vit le directeur sourire et su que celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Le conducteur n'est pas là pour rien Harry il va vous expliquer où aller et je n.e v.e.u.x p.o.i.n.t q.u.e v.o.u.s u.t.i.l.isiez de magie est-ce clair?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et allèrent vers l'avant de l'autobus.

Le conducteur fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il expliqua le chemin le plus court à prendre et quelques minutes plus tard les deux adolescents étaient dehors.

- En espérant qu'Harry et Malfoy se dépêche je suis mort de froid moi! dit Ron en se frottant les bras.

Les autres étaient tout à fait d'accord, ils s'installèrent tous du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et attendirent les secours.

Pour Harry et Draco tout allait mal, quand ils sortirent de l'autobus ils ne virent absolument rien, et comme le directeur leurs avaient dit qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser la magie,

Harry suggéra à Draco d'utiliser le point au nord.

- Très bonne idée Potter. Draco avait accepté, c'était étonnant. Et après une heure de marche à batailler dans la neige, ils aperçurent au loin des petites lumières.

- Tu crois que c'est le village? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Potter mais je m'en fous il faut trouvé des secours avant qu'ils ne meures tous gelés et nous aussi.

- Tu t'inquiètes Malfoy ! Affirma Harry

Draco ne répondit pas et continua à avancer.

Dans l'autobus, élèves et professeurs frigorifier avaient trouvé quelques choses pour se réchauffer, c'était de l'alcool mais certains n'étaient pas capable de tenir ces boissons.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews pour nous le dire... merci ... bye bye

Rhoooo ! La belette elle va tous les saouler, je vous dit pas la suite. Ca va pas être triste.


	5. chapitre 4

Voyage mouvementé.

Chapitre quatre

Harry et Draco frappèrent à la première porte qui se présentait.

Un homme leur ouvrit et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

Draco expliqua leur situation, et l'homme bien gentiment dit ;

-On va prendre le tracteur et tirer le bus jusqu'au village.

Il appela son fils, grand gaillard d'environ 25ans, se munirent de pelles et montèrent tous sur l'engin.

Avec le tracteur ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard et tirèrent un gros câble avec au bout un crochet alors le grand gaillard qui ce nommait Philippe

avait resté dans le tracteur l'avança.

Quand l'autobus fut debout ils s'approchèrent et c'est en ce moment même qu'ils entendirent chanté.

-T'entends pas quelque chose ? Demanda Harry à Draco.

Le serpentard tendait l'oreille, qui pouvait chanter aussi mal ?

Arrivés près du bus, ils restèrent étonnés un instant, des chants, des cris, des rires provenaient du bus.

Que se passait-il là dedans ?

Tout simplement l'alcool faisait son effet ; Après avoir trouvé le carton de bouteilles, ils les avaient largement entamées, pensant ainsi se réchauffer.

Et le spectacle dans le bus était hallucinant.

Neuville avachi, bras et jambes écartées chantait à tue-tête « Boire un petit coup c'est agréable » suivit par le chauffeur accroché à son volant « Boire un petit coup c'est doux, mais il ne faut pas rouler dessous la table »

Pour eux c'était trop tard, c'était déjà fait.

Pour Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle c'était pas beau à voir les deux porcs c'étaient mit à l'idée de mettre Pansy en sandwinch et maintenant elle était entre eux deux manquant de souffle je vous laisse imaginer le reste.

Même Dumbledore s'y était mit, il ronflait maintenant à gorge déployée, écroulé contre Severus qui tenait une bouteille et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Macgonagall, les mains sur les joues les regardaient en répétant.

-Quelle horreur !

Severus se tourna vers elle, lui tendant la bouteille le regard trouble.

-Tiens mémé, boit un coup ça ira mieux après, lui dit-il dans son délire aviné.

Elle le regarda outrée, puis se saisit de la bouteille et avala une très longue rasade.

-Merci mon vieux, elle aussi était partie.

Pansy et Blaise étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, morts de rire, personne ne savait pourquoi.

Hermione, à qui Ron avait réussit à faire avaler une bonne partie de sa bouteille était rouge, les cheveux en bataille. Elle s'accrochait au bras de Ron comme à une bouée.

Le doigt levé, d'un air très docte, elle disait :

-Il faut senpé à tes z'études, alors les litres c'est très z'important, oups ! Les livres.

Ron dans son état d'ébriété avancé, regardait autour de lui désespérément, cherchant comment échappé à la furie des études.

C'est court je sais mais c'est comme sa moi (belette à essayé dans rajoutté mais j'aimais bien ce qu'avais fais fouine donc j'ai pas ajouté grand chose) :) l'autre chapitre va être plus gros... Une petite reviews please? ... qu est ce que vous en pensez? bye bye bisou


	6. chapitre 5

Diclaimer: Rien nous appartient tous est à JK Rowling pfff...

NDA: Juste pour vous dire que maintenant nous avons un blog moi et fouine vous l'aurez dans notre profil... dans ce blog nous répondrons au reviews anonymes et nous ferons quelques petites annonces d'update peut-être même quelques nouvelles idées que nous aurons et qu'ont voudraient avoir vos commentaire avant de publier.

chapitre cinq

Avec le tracteur ils réussirent à les ramenés au village, les élèves ainsi

que les professeurs étaient soûls donc ils ne ressentait pas le froid mais

Harry et Draco étaient gelés. Le vieil homme invita les élèves et les professeurs

à entrer dans sa petite maison, petite oui mais seulement de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur

tout était immense, les murs du hall d'entrée étaient décorés des portraits de plusieurs grands

peintres, dont un de Picasso, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un véritable tableau du maître! Tout droit devant

eux il y avait un long couloir qui avait plusieurs pièces. Tout au bout de ce couloir il y avait

une cuisine aussi grande que celle des Dursley.

- Hey, moi je croyais que ce village était strictement moldu.

s'était écrié Dumbledore redevenu lui-même, enfin presque.

Le vieil homme leur expliqua que lui n'était pas un sorcier

mais que c'était sa femme qui l'avait été, il n'avait pas été

capable de changer quoi que ce soit après sa mort puisqu'il fallait être un sorcier.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolé. Dit Harry. Harry comprenait la tristesse du vieil homme,

il avait vécu la même chose mais avec ses parents.

- Bien ce n'est rien mon petit, je vous suggère de dormir ici ce soir

et après vous pourriez continuez ce que vous avez envisagé.

- Bien je vous remercie beaucoup en fait vous nous avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez?

- Thomas Dueven.

- Enchanté.

-Moi de même.

Après avoir tous prit une tasse de thé, Monsieur Dueven leur montra les chambres, mais comble de l'horreur pour les serpentard et les gryffondor.Ils durent se mettre à cinq dans chaque chambre. Les professeurs ensembles, au grand désespoir de Severus.

Pansy, Crabbe, goyle, Draco et Harry qui se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, dans une chambre et dans l'autre : Hermione, Neville Seamus, Dean, Ron et Ginny.

La nuit se passa très bien, quelques personnes firent des rêves.

Commençons par voir le rêve du rouquin, il avait de la bave qui coulait au bord des lèvres, et la seule chose qui pouvait faire baver le gryffondor roux était la nourriture.

Alors dans son rêve, Ron voyait les gâteau volaient autour de lui. Il était monté sur ressort et sautait, sautait pour en attraper quelques uns et les fourraient dans sa bouche, le plus vite possible. Avec une casquette rouge on aurait pu le prendre pour Mario(1).

Pour Hermione c'était un cauchemar, des livres, il y en avait partout mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en prendre un pour y lire le contenu il disparaissait en riant, c'était son pire cauchemar que

les livres disparaissent de la surface de la terre.

Seamus lui c'était un Dean nu qu'il voyait devant lui, et Dean était recouvert de chocolat, un véritable esquimau géant. Seamus s'était avancé vers lui pour se mettre a genou, il était maintenant en train de lécher autour du nombril de l'irlandais.

Harry par pur hasard ne fit aucun cauchemar, tout ce qu'il voyait dans son rêve était le visage doux du serpentard et rien d'autre.

Draco lui c'était plus explicite, il était dans sa chambre de préfet en chef,

il était entré dans la chambre quand il vit Harry couché, malheureusement tout habillé et Draco

s'avanca vers le lit sans quitté des yeux le brun.

- Alors Draco est-ce que tu en aurais encore envie? Demanda sensuellement le brun.

' Encore envie ça veut dire que je l'aurais déjà fait?' Se demanda Draco levant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco la vue ne te plait pas?

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry était nu devant lui et Draco ne sentit plus ses vêtements sur lui.

Le souffle haletant il s'avanca vers la silhouette du gryffondor son coeur battant la chamade, mais quand

il fut tout près il ne pu touché la peau du gryffondor, sa main passait au travers de son corps.

Draco horrifié se réveilla en sursaut.

' C'était quoi ce rêve débile?' Draco se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin tous se réveillèrent de bonne heure, tout le monde avait la gueule de bois

sauf Harry et Draco qui eux n'avaient pas bu une seule goûte d'alcool.

Draco eut un rictus et s'approcha du directeur qui était à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, il allait lui falloir au moins trois jours pour récupérer.

- Professeur, vous nous avez dit de bien nous comporter mais vous en tant qu'adulte hier soir vous n'avez

pas donner le bon exemple aux élèves y aura t-il une punition? Si vous en chercher je peux vous en

donner une pour vous. Suggéra Draco tranquillement en buvant sa tasse de thé.

- Malfoy taisez vous on a mal à la tête. Avait grogné le professeur de potion.

Le directeur avait levé difficilement la tête vers Draco et lui avait lancé un sourire satisfait.

- Bien sur mais pas nous les adultes. Albus Dumbledore un homme de quatre-vingt dix ans

NE recevait jamais de punition surtout par un petit arrogant du nom de Malfoy.

- J'en trouverais une pour les élèves et je donne 50 points pour vous et monsieur Potter. Rajouta Albus.

Draco sourit bêtement et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir terminé de manger les professeurs et les élèves se levèrent pour sortir c'est là qu'ils remarquèrent la beauté du village

Ste-Anne.

Dumbledore les avaient envoyés dans un petit village loin des grands circuits touristiques.

Un magnifique paysage de montagnes recouvertes de neige étincelante, les entourait.

Quelques maisons se groupaient autour d'un place spacieuse, où l'on y trouvait un bar-restaurant où devaient se réunir les habitants une épicerie qui vendait presque tout et qui louait aussi des skis, une boulangerie d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de pain et pour finir plusieurs chalets un peu isolés étaient disséminés autour du village.

Dumbledore ne savait pas encore exactement où il devait aller pour louer des chalets et

décida donc d'aller à la boulangerie qui n'était pas très loin pour s'informer, il ne voulait pas

déranger le vieil homme encore une fois.

(1) Mario, célèbre jeu vidéo, je pense que vous connaissez tous. Je les ai tous adorés.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ouff.. Moi j'ai trouvé long de l'écrire et quelques fois j'avais des blancs une chance que je ne suis pas toute seule parce que sans fouine j'aurais pas été capable de tout faire... merci ma chère fouine je t'adore... -xxx-


	7. Chapter 6

Le voyage mouvementé 6

Disclaimer: Rien nous appartient tous est à JK ROWLING... sniff... enfin je ne sais pas si ont peut devenir millionnaire avec cette histoire... lol c'est pas fait pour les enfants...

La chambre était très jolie, tout était en bois et donnait une ambiance sympathique à la pièce, il y avait deux lits séparés par une table de nuit une petite salle de bain tout en crépi blanc et carrelage noir.

Une cuisine entièrement équipée, Draco se demandait à quoi pouvaient bien servir tous ces gadgets. Peut être qu'il devrait les essayer ? Ca pourrait être marrant.

Enfin la pièce principale, qui servait de salon avec un coin repas, toute en bois elle aussi.

C'était confortable

Il y avait des draps et des couvertures dans le grand placard qui tenait tout le mur du fond de la chambre. Il fallait faire les lits, Harry prit ce qu'il lui fallait et vit Draco qui le regardait.

-Tu devrais faire le tien si tu veux dormir dedans ce soir.

Draco le regarda un sourcil levé.

Lui, faire un lit ? Pour qui le prenait-il ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, non mais quelle plaie se dit-il.

Dans le chalet suivant :

Ron était en train de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre quand il entendit un hurlement :

-AU SECOOOOOOOOUUUUURS !

Il se précipita dans la cuisine d'où venait la voix et resta bouche bée, mais que faisait donc cette folle ?

Elle tenait un drôle d'engin qui faisait beaucoup de bruit en tournant à toute vitesse et elle avait les cheveux pris dedans, elle tirait dessus de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux.

-A L'AIDEEEEEEEEEE !

Ron voulant l'aider attrapa l'appareil et se mit lui aussi à tirer dessus Pansy se mit à hurler encore plus fort

-AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Le roux tirait d'un côté, Pansy de l'autre quand d'un seul coup l'appareil s'arrêta, sauvant son cuir chevelu qui menaçait de quittait son crâne.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? Cria t-elle en le menaçant avec le mixer qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main.

Ron s'enfuit dans la chambre.

-Essayer donc d'aider les autres, voilà le remerciement, marmonnait-il, vexé.

Pour Albus et Hermione tout était calme mais quand celle-ci sortit sa pile de livre Albus ne pu retenir un soupire d'exaspération il n'avait pas amener ces élèves pour qu'ils restent coincé dans leur chalet c'est alors qu'il fit disparaître les livres d'Hermione.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PRENDS NOM D'UN CHIEN CES LIVRES MON COÛTÉ UNE FORTUNE. 

" Je suis prit avec une intello" Albus fit la moue et retourna à défaire ces valises sans faire attention à la crise qu'Hermione était entraîne de faire.

" Non mais pour qui il ce prend ce vieux fou et moi qu'est-ce que je vais faire avant de me coucher?" Pensa Hermione de son côté.

Severus et Minevra arrivèrent ensuite à leur chalet un peu plus éloigné des autres, il était magnifique Minevra avait toujours voulu faire du ski c'est alors qu'elle décida de défaire immédiatement sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends Minevra? Demanda Severus.

- Je veux aller faire du ski tout de suite.

- Mais vous ne savez pas comment en faire et je crois que Albus nous a inscrit dans un cours enfin je l'espère murmura Severus qui vit que Mcgonagall c'était ralentis.

- Vous avez raison, donc je vais attendre.

Il hocha la tête et ce demanda comment sa ce passait pour les autres.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept

Le directeur avait annoncé par cheminée que tout le monde devait le rejoindre dans le milieu de la place alors les premiers arrivés furent Harry et Draco.

- La ferme Potter cracha Draco.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy, je suis trop beau pour toi. Répliqua Harry.

Draco s'était fait prendre à reluquer le gryffondor qui était en train de se changer dans la même pièce que lui.

- T'avait qu'à aller te changer dans la salle de bain.

Harry rigola.

- T'es pudiques Malfoy, ou t'es juste jaloux des mes atouts. Se complimenta Harry fier de lui, maintenant c'était un pour lui et 0 pour Draco.

Malfoy soupira il en avait assez du gryffondor pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur celui-ci c'était l'enfer.

Après eux Severus et Mcgonagall arrivèrent ainsi que Dumbledore et Hermione.

- Il manque Ron, Pansy Zabini, goyle, Neville, et Crabbe. Dit Dumbledore.

Les autres arrivèrent tous essoufflé, tout de même prêts.

- Très bien puisque tout le monde est là je vous invites tous au resto bar du village il y a une fête. Annonça Dumbledore.

Personnes ne parla ni ne cria de joie c'était pas ce à quoi Dumbledoe s'attendait il fut très déçu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au resto bar il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle qui dansait et Harry commençait à avoir un très gros mal de tête à cause de la musique.

Ils choisirent une table qui était très proche de la piste de danse et d'où ils pouvaient tous entendre très bien la musique. Harry vit avec plaisir le petit suédois qui le regardait avec insistance alors il alla le rejoindre.

" Qu'est-ce que fout le survivant?" Se demanda Draco qui regardait le jeune homme qui draguait Harry d'un regard noir.

- Je crois que le beau blond est jaloux. L'informa le suédois.

- Hein? Malfoy jaloux pfff... pas du tout. Répliqua Harry.

- Je te le jure tu devrais voir comment il me regarde. Avoua le jeune homme.

Harry soupira et regarda Malfoy c'était vrai il regardait le suédois d'un oeil méchant sans s'en rendre compte.

- Alors est-ce que c'est ton petit ami. Demanda curieusement l'étranger.

- Non, jamais il ne le sera je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirais avec lui et en plus il n'est pas gay.

Harry était écoeuré de parler de malfoy alors il changea de sujet pour parler des activités de la station de ski.

- Nous faisons beaucoup de fête, il y a beaucoup de concours ainsi que des excursion et pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire de ski nous leur offre des cours tous les jours. Dit -il avec un petit accent.

Cette place était plutôt francophone alors les gens devaient se forcer à parler l'anglais avec eux heureusement le suédois comprenait l'anglais et le parlait.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais danser?

Harry accepta et suivit son nouvel ami sur la piste de danse.

Ron était assis et essayait de cacher son rire, Pansy était face à lui, avec une coupe de cheveux d'enfer;

Tout un côté se relevait tandis que l'autre était totalement plat, l'effet mixeur sans doute.

-Lui manque plus qu'un nez rouge se dit-il, partit dans son délire, il s'écroula sur la table mort de rire.

Hermione dans son coin n'était pas très heureuse à cause de ses livres et se mit à regarder un peu mieux le moniteur avec qui Harry dansait, enlacé de près.

-Pas mal se dit-elle, se passant la main dans les cheveux, prête à passer à l'attaque.

Pansy commençait à s'énerver, elle s'ennuyait.

-Et l'autre tâche qui n'arrête pas de rire se dit-elle en jetant un regard torve au rouquin, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait l'amuser autant.

Elle décida d'inviter Blaise à danser.

Celui-ci la regarda, un sourcil levé.

-Non mais ça va pas dit-il, t'as vu ta tête? Tu veux faire fuir tout le monde?

Il se leva.

-Mieux valait s'éloigner de l'épouvantail, pensa t-il.

Dumbledore regardait autour de lui, son regard s'arrêta sur une table pas très éloignée de la leur.

La boulangère était là et elle lui faisait de l'œil.

Il resta à la regarder, bouche ouverte.

Ce fut Severus qui la lui ferma d'un coup sec de la main.

-Cette fois j'en suis sûr se dit-il Le directeur s'est mis à la bouteille.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry s'amusait beaucoup pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Draco lui s'emmerdait il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette soirée l'ennuyait et c'était bien la première fois que c'était comme cela.

Hermione elle s'était mise à danser avec Harry et le suédois qui était tout sourire de la voir elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Severus avait vu Albus se lever une heure plutôt pour aller voir la vieille boulangère et avait disparut. Il ne restait que lui, Mcgonagall ainsi que le jeune Malfoy. Les autres, Seamus, Ron, Dean, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient partit rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir danser Severus? Demanda pour la millième fois le professeur de métamorphose.

Severus soupira et pour lui faire plaisir l'invita, mais malgré cela une musique lente se mit à jouer.

' AH, Non pas ça ' Pensa Severus tandis que la professeur passait ses bras autour du cou du maître de Potion.

Pour Harry lui il s'était arrêter de danser et le suédois avait choisit Hermione comme partenaire pour le slow. Le gryffondor soupira et alla rejoindre le blond.

- Alors le petit suédois préfère la petite gryffondette, avait plaisanter ce dernier.

- La ferme malefoy.

Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent aux répliques du brun.

- Alors Potter tu veux danser ? Demanda subitement Draco.

La question surprit le brun et il accepta avec plaisir.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire puisqu'il n'avait pas jamais dansé de slow.

- Hum. Malfoy je ne sais pas danser ça. Avoua Harry tout rouge maintenant.

Draco sourit.

- Tait-toi, je vais te montrer.

deux minutes plus tard.

- Tu vois ce n'est si difficile, lui dit Draco fier de lui.

Harry avait maintenant la tête dans le cou de Draco et profitait de ce moment parce qu'il pensait bien que c'était le premier comme le dernier qu'il allait avoir.

La soirée ne se termina pas comme cela, un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous à la table, les gryffondor et serpentard se jetèrent un défi : voir qui serait capable de boire le plus d'alcool fort.

Harry commença avec joie, pendant la guerre il avait souvent but des alcools fort pour tout oublier et il commença par la moins forte.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco tout rouge, ce qui le changeait totalement de sa pâleur habituelle, vint passer ses bras autour du cou d'Harry :

-Potty…….Potpotter……T'es mon pote pour la vie, bafouilla t-il

Le brun colla presque son visage au sien pour le regarder, il n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous et y voyait trouble.

-D'accord, dit-il et il embrassa le blond qui répondit immédiatement.

Neuville qui les regardait se mit à chanter « La vie en rose ».

Pansy outrée tenta d'embrasser Blaise qui lui préféra encore embrasser Neuville qui faillit presque s'évanouir, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

Mc Gonagall se dit qu'elle pourrait en faire autant avec Rogue qui se planqua sous la table quand il la vit s'approcher la bouche en cœur et battant des cils.

Parkinson qui voulait un baiser comme les autre, se tourna vers Ron qui sentit un frisson de peur le long de son dos, il se laissa glisser de sa chaise et se réfugia lui aussi sous la table, se disant que son professeur de potion ne chercherait pas à l'embrasser, lui.


	10. Chapter 9

chapitre9

A part les personnages tout est à nous, surtout les âneries.

Ron et Rogue planqués sous la table se dévisageaient. Eux aussi avaient bu pas mal d'alcool et les choses semblaient étranges.

Ron pensa que le professeur de potion était pas mal du tout avec ses cheveux noirs et brillants.

Il se mit à rire bêtement aux idées saugrenues qui lui venaient.

Il voyait Severus sans rien sur lui, juste avec une feuille de vigne au bon endroit et encore une toute petite feuille, envoyant des bisous d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche et se déplaçant d'une démarche très ondulée.

Il s'écroula mort de rire dans les bras de Rogue, qui le serra contre lui, l'effet de l'alcool aidant les yeux de ce dernier prirent un éclat lubrique. Il tâtait le corps du jeune homme.

-L'est bien foutu finalement le rouquin se dit-il, en tout cas mieux que la vieille bique.

Il décida puisque tout le monde s'embrassait d'en faire autant avec le rouquin qui rigolait toujours, la tête sur son épaule.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux avec sa douceur habituelle pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, enfin ! Autant que possible. Et il l'embrassa sauvagement.

Ron se laissa faire en poussant un soupir, et noua les bras autour de son cou.

-Ouai, se dit-il, il est vraiment pas mal le professeur de potion.

Mc Gonagall râlait et regardait autour d'elle.

-Mais où a-t-il disparut ?

Elle cherchait Severus qui ne risquait pas de sortir de dessous la table.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Dumbledore qui revenait d'on ne sait où avec la boulangère accrochée à son bras.

-Mais c'est qui celle-là ?

Neville ne savait plus où il était, il regardait Blaise qui le tenait toujours en se demandant comment il allait se sortir de là.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris la raison de ce baiser et se demandait si l'autre allait recommencer.

Draco et Harry étaient toujours enlacé la tête de chacun dans le cou de l'autre, immobiles.

Ils semblaient plus dormir qu'autre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mcgonagall vit arriver au bras du directeur la vieille boulangèrent et son cœur se serra. Alors Albus aussi avait trouvé l'amour et elle en fut très jalouse.

Minevra, je te présente Martha c'est la boulangère du village. Lui présenta Albus.

Tous ce que le professeur de métamorphose su faire est de lui jeter un regard noir que si elles auraient pu jeter le sort de mort elle l'aurait fait.

Et elle aussi voudrait avoir quelqu'un à aimer ou être aimé tout simplement.

Peut-être pourrait-elle faire le vie des autres un Karma. 

Fin du chapitre reviews please…


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : rien n'est à nous tous est à JK ROWLING ce que nous nous avons ce sont nos conneries..lol…

Titre : Voyage mouvementé

Chapitre Dix

Mcgonagall devint tendue quand Dumbledore arriva et lui présenta Martha la boulangère.

Elle tient sa boulangerie depuis trente ans, professeur, c'est très long trente ans.

' Vous ne savez pas combien je m'en fous Albus.' Pensa-t-elle. Moi ça fait trente ans que je donne des leçons dans un zoo, est ce que je m'en vante?

En-dessous de la table deux personnes continuaient à s'embrasser malgré le fait que l'alcool ne faisait plus du tout effet. Hermione dansait avec le suédois, Harry embrassait Draco dans un coin de la salle, Neville lui était en train d'embrasser Pansy tout en se demandant comment il était passé de Blaise à Parkinson.

Il se dit que tout compte fait il préférait Zabini

Crabbe et Goyle était à moitié étendu sur la table et dormaient le taux d'alcool très élevé dans le corps.

Ils rentrèrent très tard le soir, Harry et Draco ne prirent pas la peine de se déshabillés ils se couchèrent, l'alcool se dissipant quelque peu de leur corps. Le lendemain matin les premiers réveillés furent Severus et Ron qui lui avait suivit son professeur jusque dans son lit.

WEASLEY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT?

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux légèrement ouverts, Ronald Weasley s'appuya sur ses épaules.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda –t-il d'une voix rauque.

Weasley vous êtes dans mon lit ! DÉGAGEZ! Cria Severus.

Ron sursauta ce que le fit tomber en dehors du lit. Le rouquin grogna et fut soulager de se voir habiller.

C'est bon, C'est bon je m'en vais. Mais vous n'avez pas eut l'air si fâcher que cela quand vous m'avez sauté dessus.

vous m'avez sauté dessus Weasley. Répliqua Severus.

-Ah mais non, pas du tout dit Ron, moi je pensais juste à une feuille de vigne.

C'est quoi le rapport? Dit Severus qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que la vigne venait faire dans cette histoire.

C'est simple, enfin……….Jevousvoyeztoutnuavecunefeuilledevigne, dit le rouquin qui partit en courant.

Tout nu avec une feuille de vigne? Severus réfléchit un instant, il a des idées intéressantes ce garçon.

Rogue jeta un œil sur le lit à côté :

Tiens! La vielle bique n'est pas là?

Harry ouvrit un œil, trèèèèès lourd, quelque chose de chaud était collé à son dos, il envoya une main et tâtonna. Un corps.

Tain' qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir? Il se retourna très lentement. Des cheveux blonds!

Malfoy! Mais………Il souleva le drap, ouf! Habillé. Il le regarda mieux.

Il est mignon quand il dort, mais juste quand il dort, quoique……..Certains souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient.

Bon se dit-il dans ce cas là aussi il est mignon, en fait il ne faut pas qu'il parle et tout va bien

' Puta c'est quoi ce mal de tête.'

Harry entendit un gémissement de la part de son ennemi plus si ennemi que cela.

Tiens la marmotte vient de ce réveillé. Ce moqua Harry.

' Qui vient de parler ?' Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda surpris le gryffondor.

' Bordel de Mer mais attendez un peu, je suis dans le même lit que… POTTER!'

POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MON LIT?

Rohhh… c'est toi qui es dans mon lit, et c'est à moi de crier cela. Répliqua Harry tandis que ces oreilles ce débloquaient après le crie du blond.

Draco ce leva précipitamment heureux d'être encore habillé et le blond alla s'enfermer double tour dans la salle de bain.

MCgonagall était encore au bar demanda un verre au vieux barman.

Vous savez vous êtes très mignon vous, est-ce que vous êtes marié?

Le barman habitué à se genre de drague était vraiment heureux pour une fois que ce n'était pas une vieille mégère de 70 ans mais qui disait que mcgonagall était jeune.

Fin du chapitre dix….


	12. Chapter 11

Voyage mouvementé

Chapitre dix

Mcgonagall toujours affalée au comptoir regardait le vieux barman.

Son cerveau embrumé lui montrait un jeune homme très désirable.

-Foi de moi, se dit-elle, je vais l'avoir ce baiser, y'a pas de raison.

Elle descendit difficilement du tabouret et fit le tour du comptoir d'une démarche de crabe.

Elle ne vit pas la marche et faillit s'étaler, le vieux barman la rattrapa à temps.

Elle se retrouva dans ses bras :

-Oh oui ! Beau…..Brun ?...Blond ?... Elle n'arrivait pas à voir la couleur, en fait, à dire vrai, elle ne voyait pas de cheveux du tout.

-C'est pas grave se dit-elle, on s'en passera.

Le vieux barman tout content de l'occasion l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-C'est bizare, pensa t-elle, tout comme les cheveux, elle n'avait pas sentit de dents.

-Bon, ben, on s'en passera aussi, faut savoir faire avec ce que l'on a, se dit-elle, pas contrariante.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, elle noua les bras autour de son cou en caressant le crâne lisse.

-Enfin ! Pensa t-elle, émoustillée.

Pansy ouvrit un œil, elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle leva la tête et poussa un hurlement.

Neville réveillé en sursaut fit un bond et la regarda, hurlant à son tour, il sauta du lit se plaça au pied et continua d'hurler en la regardant.

Ce qui la calma.

-OOOHHHH Arrête de crier comme ça, abruti.

-Mon dieu, quelle horreur, dit Neville, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est moi que tu traite d'horreur ? S'écria Pansy, outrée, tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire l'horreur.

Tout en disant cela elle lui sauta dessus le renversant sur le sol, elle s'assit à cheval sur son ventre et agrippa ses cheveux à pleine mains.

Neville se remit à hurler, mais de douleur cette fois.

-LAAAAACCCHHE MOIIIIII, AIEEEEEEEE ESPECE DE FOLLE !

Elle lui secouait la tête dans tout les sens.

-Alors….C'est qui l'horreur ? Hein ?…..C'est qui ?

-C'est toi, fit la voix de Ron, qui l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la jeta sur son lit.

-Merci, dit Neville soulagé, en se relevant.

-Jamais plus je touche à une bouteille se promit-il.


	13. Chapter 12

Voyage mouvementé

Encore tout endormit Harry s'étira, il repensa à la nuit dernière passé dans les bras de Draco! Les bras de Draco? Il ne les sentait plus, Harry se retourna et vit que le blond s'était retourné et était maintenant dos à lui.

' Ca ce passera pas comme ça' Pensa Harry, alors le beau brun entoura le torse de son beau blond pour se caler contre son dos.

' C'est mieux que rien' alors il se rendormit, tandis que Draco sourit dans son sommeil.

Severus s'était réveillé avec Ron dans ses bras et c'était bien les seuls avec Draco et Harry à ne pas avoir criés, pourquoi? Bien Ron étant encore tout l'esprit embrumé d'alcool s'était levé et avait dit au revoir à son cher professeur à sa manière et était retourné dans son chalet sans regret d'avoir dormit et rien que dormit avec son professeur.

C'est quand il entra dans son chalet qu'il avait entendu les cris de Pansy et Neville.

Le professeur Dumbledore était retourné chez lui après avoir longtemps parlé avec Martha jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et avait rejoint Hermione qui dormait comme un Loir. Alors pour ne pas la déranger il alla dans le salon et alluma la télévision regardant une émission qui se nommait Loft story. ' Tiens c'est une bonne idée pour l'an prochain.'.

La plupart des autres élèves et camarades se levèrent vers midi avec un mal de crâne carabiné mais leur journée était déjà planifiée alors ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour aller faire du ski.

Mcgonagall était vraiment enchanté mais tout aussi triste elle avait demandé à son cher barman de l'accompagnée mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas puisqu'il devait continuer à travailler malgré lui.

Alors ils se rendirent jusqu'à la station de ski pour louer leur planche, ou leur ski et un entraîneur vint à leur rencontre. C'était le petit suédois.

Hermione était très contente de le voir alors elle lui sauta au cou. Mais contre toute attente il l'a poussa violement et elle tomba les fesses sur la neige. 'J'ai peut-être rêvé cette soirée' pensa –t-elle.

-Tu peux me rappeler ton prénom? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Borg, my name is Borg! Dit-il, puis il souleva ses lunettes de soleil et rajouta :

-Mais tout le monde m'appelle Gabriel.

-Moi c'est Hermione, dit-elle.

-Herr Mione? Interrogea t-il.

-Non, Hermione tout court.

-Bien Hermionetoutcourt nous allons……….

Soudain ils entendirent un long cri :

-AUUUUUUSECOUUUUUURRRRRS!

Mcgonagall qui en avait eu marre d'attendre, était montée en haut de la piste et la redescendait à grande vitesse, ses jambes faisaient presque le grand écart, cheveux au vent, les bâtons dans les mains elle faisait des moulinets avec ses bras, elle ne savait pas comment s'arrêter.

Elle percuta Severus et Ron. En s'accrochant désespérément à Rogue, elle les entraîna tous les deux dans un roulé boulé jusqu'en bas de la piste.

Ron était à plat ventre la tête enfouie dans la neige, Severus sur son dos.

Il étouffait!

Severus se releva et le retourna d'une main, le rouquin était proche de l'asphyxie et Rogue fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et lui fit un bouche à bouche.

-Espèce de pervers! Cria Mcgonagall en lui assenant un coup de bâton à lui démonter les vertèbres.

-Je lui sauve la vie! Vieille folle! Dit-il en la regardant.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il est vivant! Répondit-elle en désignant Ron du menton.

-J'ai besoin d'air, fit ce dernier.

-Ah! Vous voyez, il le dit lui-même qu'il veut de l'air, rétorqua Severus prêt à reprendre son sauvetage.

Fin du chapitre lol… reviews… bye bye bisou

Fouine et belette ….


	14. message

NOTE : Bonjours à tous et à toutes … nous sommes très désolé pour ne pas avoir updater pendant tout ce temps… mais après temps de réflexion nous allons moi et fouine reprendre l'écriture de cette fics… : ) je(belette) voulais écrire cette petite note pour voir si il y avait encore des lecteurs : ) et le prochaine chapitre va arriver dans les jours qui suivent… Merci : )

Je vais effacer cette note dans demain soir… :)

Bye bye kisou


	15. Chapter 13

Titre : Voyage mouvementé

Auteur : Fouine et belette

NDA : Je sais que nous l'avons abandonnée depuis un moment mais moi belette lol je vais la reprendre juste pour vous… : ) désolé de ce soudain abandon et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer pareil malgré le fait qu'il va falloir sûrement que vous la relisiez au complet ça peut être long mais je suis sûr qu'elle va être meilleure lol

NDA 2 : Merci beaucoup à fouine de vouloir corriger mes fautes d'ortho parce que ben je suis nulle en ortho… et je ne voudrais pas vous envoyer un chapitre plein de faute quand même… même si je me suis sûrement amélioré, je ne cours pas de risque je le fais corriger.

Voici la suite tant attendue …

Je vous souhaite alors bonne lecture!!! …

Harry : Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Draco : Excusez-là mais elle à la tête un peu ailleurs elle a oublier de préciser que nous sommes pas à elle alors je le fais pour elle.

Belette : Merci Draco t'es bien gentil, mais je m'en serait passée de ce disclaimer …

Draco : Alors maintenant bonne lecture…

Belette : C'est à moi de le dire…

Draco : Tais-toi tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est lire la fic alors arrête d'écrire pour rien et finit d'écrire la suite.

Belette : Je viens de me faire engueuler par Dray ..

Chapitre 13

Après avoir donné les premiers secours au rouquin Severus se retira et vit que celui-ci était en bonne santé. Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible en revenant à la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait embrassé Weasley, mais dans quoi est-il tombé encore? Tous ces trucs n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

' C'est sûrement encore l'alcool qui fait de l'effet.' Pensa le professeur de Potion.

'Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué' Pensa le rouquin encore dans les vapes à cause du baiser de Severus.

' IL A MIS SA LANGUE'

Les autres étaient tous silencieux et regardaient leur maître de potion sous un nouveau jours. Le maître de Potion insensible avait changé, il avait maintenant l'étiquette de fou sur le front.

' OUAIS J'AI QUELQUES CHOSE CONTRE LUI' S'exclama Harry tout content de pouvoir utiliser ce truc pour remettre son professeur de Potion à sa place et en plus il ne pouvait pas du tout enlever les points durant les deux semaines des vacances de Noël. Que la vie était belle!

Alors que chacun s'installait en ligne comme des petits soldats prêts à passer à l'attaque, Gabriel alias Borg leur expliqua comment skier.

La première leçon, Gabriel leur avait demandé de le suivre en haut de la plus petite des montagnes pour leur entraînement après leur avoir montré la position à prendre. Les genoux légèrement pliés et il leur montra comment virer dans une courbe.

Cela faisait une heure que Gabriel donnait son cours et finalement il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de faire une pause.

Severus qui les avait regardé faire décida que le ski n'était pas pour lui il retourna à son chalet pour prendre un maillot de bain et de se diriger vers le centre de piscine intérieure des Moldu.

Ron fut très déçu de voir partir son maître de Potion mais ne le montra pas.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Harry, Draco et Ron étaient tous sur les pistes de ski et s'amusaient beaucoup. Ils avaient même tous oublié la soirée qu'ils avaient passée en compagnie de leur futur amant.

Le brun suivait Draco qui se débrouillait très bien sur la neige et dévalait rapidement la pente plié sur ses skis, Harry était à quelques mètres derrière lui en décalé et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les fesses du blond joliment mises en valeur par la combinaison noire et serrée qu'il portait.

Trop occupé à mater il ne vit pas le petit sapin qui lui barrait la route et ce qui devait arriver, arriva!

Harry s'emplafonna dans l'arbre qui étant jeune plia sous son poids, il se retrouva à moitié couchée dessus, bras et jambes écartés.

« AÏEAÏEAÏE! Gémit-il scotché au milieu des branches, les lunettes de travers, la joue incrustée dans le tronc.

Il était un peu sonné, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui là, il resta immobile en répétant.

« AÏEAÏEAÏE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête, Draco qui l'avait vu était revenu sur ses pas et le regardait, hilare.

« Potter! Tu m'étonneras toujours, je ne te connaissais pas cette attirance pour les conifères!

« Enlève ifères et t'as tout compris! Marmonna Harry vexé, il tenta de se relever mais avec des skis ce n'était pas chose facile.

Il batailla et finit par y parvenir sous le regard goguenard du blond qui s'approcha et lui remit ses lunettes en place.

« Attends le soir pour admirer la lune!

« AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Le cri leur fit tourner la tête.

C'était Neville qui l'air terrorisé descendait la piste en chasse-neige, à deux à l'heure, bouche ouverte, on aurait dit un film au ralenti.

« Vas-y Nev!!!!!!!!!! Cria Ron en passant près de lui à toute vitesse…………. Courage! demain matin tu seras en bas!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 14

Voyage mouvementé

Disclaimer : Rien nous appartient tout est à JK Rowling…

Auteur : fouine et belette…

Note : On vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir…

Bonne lecture…!!!!

Chapitre 14

Dean et Seamus avaient Optés pour une autre activité. La marche avec des raquettes aux pieds, cela semblait facile à faire au premier regard mais quand Seamus essaya il calla dans la neige qu'il croyait dure.

Dean qui était un moldu connaissait ses sports et les pratiquaient souvent avec ses parents.

« Putain mais je croyais que les raquettes devaient nous maintenir sur la neige. » Ragea Seamus en enlevant la neige sur ses pantalons et son manteau.

Dean n'arrêtait pas de rire, il était crampé en deux tellement seamus était drôle avec son air choqué.

« Allez Seam c'est très facile, regarde moi, il faut juste retenir un peu ton poids et marcher. En plus j'ai choisis cette activité qui n'est pas très difficile juste pour toi. » Se moqua Dean.

« Dit le que je suis idiot! » s'exclama Seamus qui de colère lança une boule de neige dans le visage de Dean. Sous le choc de ce revirement de situation Dean se mit à l'attaque, il ramassa une boule de neige tandis que Seamus prit le temps de courir dans la forêt Dean à sa suite.

Après quelques minutes de poursuite Seamus s'arrêta brusquement essoufflé d'avoir trop courut. Dean qui n'avait pas fait attention fonça droit dans seamus et ils tombèrent l'un par-dessus l'autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux surpris de ce changement et essayèrent de calmer leurs souffles.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Dean ferma les yeux et s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son ami.

Dean embrassa doucement le jeune Italien, il quémanda l'entrée de ce dernier et son ami l'accepta avec plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment Dean avait bien sentit l'érection du gryffondor alors il lui sourit sensuellement et l'aida à se lever.

« Et si on allait s'occuper de cette érection? » Proposa Dean.

L'italien incapable de parler hocha la tête et suivit son ami en direction du chalet.

Les deux futurs amants arrivèrent finalement à destination, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dean.

Elle était très grande et avait un lit deux places.

Incapable de ce contrôler Dean poussa Seamus sur le lit et s'assit sur lui à califourchon.

Seamus gémit quand leurs sexes se touchèrent par-dessus leurs pantalons, Dean l'embrassait à pleine bouche qu'il quitta pour se rendre au cou de son amant et lui déposa des baisers papillon tout au long de sa mâchoire.

Dean passa ses mains en dessous du chandail de son amant et lui enleva.

Seamus fit pareil pour son ami.

Maintenant tous les deux torses nus ils pouvaient s'admirer autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le gryffondor au – dessus descendit plus bas à la hauteur des tétons, il les mordilla doucement les lécha et les suça. Il descendit plus bas encore suivant la ligne de poils jusqu'au nombril il mima l'acte sexuel pendant quelques secondes encore, Seamus gémissait sans relâche incapable de se retenir.

Après cinq minutes aucun des deux n'avaient encore de pantalon, leur érections se touchaient les faisant gémir en même temps le prénom de l'autre.

Dean qui était descendu entre ses jambes se positionna confortablement pour être à la bonne hauteur du membre dressé de seamus. Il le lécha sur toute la longueur et le prit en bouche d'un seul coup ce qui prit par surprise l'Italien qui poussa un cri.

Le gryffondor fit plusieurs mouvements secs de bas en haut, sentant son amant prêt à venir il s'arrêta, faisant lâcher un râle de frustration à son compagnon.

« Ne soit pas trop impatient. » Murmura Dean.

Dean prit un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit près de son lit et en mit sur ses doigts et sur son membre.

Il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux avant de débuter, il ne savait pas si celui-ci l'avait déjà fait ou non.

« Tu es prêt? » demanda Dean.

Seamus ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête et gémit de plaisir quand Dean entra le premier doigt. Quand Dean fit bouger son doigt il cria de douleur mais se calma quand son compagnon toucha le point sensible.

Après avoir fait la préparation Dean se positionna à l'entrée et pénétra doucement dans l'antre.

Seamus serra le drap de force tandis que la douleur affluait dans le bas de son dos, mais le plaisir prit le dessus et quelques minutes plus tard il criait qu'il voulait que son amant aille de plus en plus fort et vite.

La nuit était déjà arrivée, Dean et seamus dormaient paisiblement.(1 :Note de belette bas de page)

1 salut … aïe je n'aime pas mon lemon mais je connais pas beaucoup ce couple même si je connais les personnages j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire mais je me suis bien amusée… : ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce lemon ?) bye bye kisou et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews…


	17. Chapter 15

**Voyage mouvementé.**

**Disclaimer : rien nous appartient tous est à JK Rowling .**

**Note des l'auteures : Alors c'est super ça avance : ) je crois que ce chapitre va vous plaire.. lol …Et on vous remercie pour vos reviews … :) dîtes nous ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre… : ) On vous souhaite une bonne lecture… : ) **

**Chapitre 15**

Macgonagal déjà bien partit, observa attentivement le vieux serveur, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut mais ce crâne d'œuf lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Scusez moi ! dit-elle………………on s'est déjà vus quelque part non?

Franck leva les yeux au plafond tout en essuyant le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

« Disons que nous avons eu un échange ! dit-il………….ici même !

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de réfléchir, en vain, qu'avait-elle pu échanger ?

« Et qu'avons-nous donc échangés ?

« Beaucoup de salive ! répondit le serveur dans un soupir de déception, sa belle ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Elle le fixa, éberluée.

« Pardon ?

« Nous nous sommes embrassés si vous préférez !!

Les yeux de Macgonagal lui sortirent presque de la tête, on l'avait embrassé ?

Quelqu'un l'avait embrassé ?……………enfin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon, ça ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable puisqu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus mais elle se dit que peut être en recommençant l'opération ce serait plus marquant.

Après tout peut être qu'il fallait de l'entraînement.

Elle se percha sur un tabouret, saisit le serveur étonné par le col et l'embrassa longuement, durant le baiser elle ouvrit les yeux, analysant la situation.

« Pas désagréable mais rien de particulier niveau sensation ! pensa t-elle…………..bon, ce doit être comme pour tout bon entraînement, il faut de l'endurance et de la persévérance………………endurons et persévérons !!

Pendant ce temps, à la piscine Ron pratiquait toujours son bouche à bouche sur un Severus plus que consentant et qui se mit à déshabiller le rouquin.

Le petit maillot de bain noir du professeur de potion ne cachait plus grand-chose d'une érection conséquente.

Quand Ron n'eut plus aucun vêtement sur lui, ils se relevèrent et Severus le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'eau dans laquelle ils entrèrent.

« Cela a été de justesse. » Souffla Severus encore traumatisé du fait que la vieille chouette ait voulu l'embrasser.

Par contre il remercia Merlin d'avoir mis le petit rouquin sur le chemin de la piscine et qu'il soit arrivé à temps pour le sauver.

« Il faut que je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais Ron. » Murmura Severus à l'oreille du rouquin.

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui montra ses taches de rousseur.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis. »

Son maître de Potion accessoirement futur amant lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et descendit plus bas lui donnant des becs sur le cou et lui fit un gros suçon.

Il l'installa confortablement assit sur le banc et le brun s'assit entre les jambes du rouquin qui les avaient ouvert automatiquement.

Ron eut une réaction quand il sentit l'eau sur ses jambes, son sexe se dressa un peu plus et le gryffondor entreprit de ne pas laisser son professeur de côté alors il caressa le torse de celui-ci.

Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et enleva le spido noir que portait son Sev.

L'ancien Serpentard gémit quand il sentit le tissu de son maillot descendre sur ses cuisses et frôler son membre dressé. Il se colla encore plus au rouquin ce qui fit toucher leurs érections et ils gémirent de concert. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, Ron à la hauteur des tétons de Severus, les lécha les mordilla et suça jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son compagnon soupirer et gémir de plaisir.

Severus qui était debout avait son sexe à la hauteur de la bouche de Ron qui sourit sadiquement et entreprit de lécher le sexe tendu et gonflé du maître.

Après trois fois qu'il lécha la longueur il le prit en bouche d'un seul coup ce qui fit crier Severus. Puis il fit arrêter le rouquin et s'agenouilla devant lui il l'embrassa goûtant légèrement à sa semence.

Severus fit glisser sa main dans le dos de son amant et caressa l'intimité du rouquin qui frémit légèrement au contact de ses doigts. Il n'avait pas besoin de lubrifiant puisque l'eau pouvait aider à la pénétration, alors Severus entra le premier doigt. Ron gémit de douleur, le maître de potion resta immobile et murmura des mots tendres pour rassurer son compagnon.

« C'est ta première fois? » Demanda doucement Severus.

Ron hocha la tête et lui dit de continuer il le voulait aussi.

Alors Severus ne se fit pas attendre il entra le deuxième doigt et les bougea un peu avant de rentrer le troisième et de faire de nombreux va et vient qui firent gémir Ron, celui-ci faisait des mouvements avec son bassin pour sentir encore plus les doigts en lui.

Il murmurait le prénom de son amant, avant de rentrer dans l'antre étroit du rouquin le maître prit dans sa main gauche le sexe de ce dernier et se mit à le caresser pour que le rouquin ne fasse pas attention à la petite douleur à venir. Il entra doucement, très doucement jusqu'au bout et attendit un geste de la part de son amant.

Après quelques minutes d'attente Ron bougea son bassin d'un coup sec et Severus le suivit dans son mouvement. C'était bon et tellement excitant.

' Oui encore' Pensa Ron. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi bon de faire l'amour avec son maître de Potion nouvellement amant, c'était beaucoup mieux que les cours à Poudlard.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews … ils nous font très plaisir… désolé si on a oublié quelqu'un… désolé il est court ce chapitre… je viens de le remarquer mais je vais le laisser comme ça …

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez du lemon… je sais pas mais je me sens un peu rouillée … Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de lemon a part celui de l'autre chapitre et en plus faut comprendre ce ne sont pas des couples que je connais beaucoup comme Harry et Severus ou Ron et Blaise ou Harry et Draco ils sont plus facile je trouve…

Bon une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ça nous feraient très plaisir… il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose……… bofff… je l'aime bien comme ça ce chapitre...


	18. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : rien nous appartient tous est à Jk Rowling ….

Note : Voilà les couples sont fait… vous nous dîtes ce que vous en pensez????

Une petite reviews nous ferait plaisir : )

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!...

Hermione alla rejoindre les autres le plus vite possible en riant comme une folle.

Tout le monde était au chalet d'Harry et Draco.

Pansy qui était la seule fille présente vint à la rencontre d'Hermione directement.

« Hermione, où est ce que tu étais? »

« Heu… » Hermione était encore sous le choc de sa petite découverte.

Elle s'assit et respira un bon coup avant de tout raconter de sa petite aventure.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur à l'histoire de la gryffondor, tandis que les autres parlaient Dean et Seamus entreprirent de mettre de l'ambiance pour que la petite réunion devienne vite une fête entre Gryffondor et serpentard.

Neville était assit près d'une fenêtre regardant le paysage, il semblait tellement triste.

Alors que plusieurs chansons défilaient, l'alcool aussi, c'était Blaise et Seamus qui en avaient trouvés dans leur chalet par hasard dans un placard. Le whisky et plusieurs autres sorte d'alcools coulaient à flot, ils buvaient tous à même la bouteille Pansy était dans son coin avec Hermione et partageait la même.

La chanson qui était très heavy laissa très vite place à un slow, Pansy se leva d'un seul mouvement qui fit sursauter Hermione, la blonde prit son amie par le bras et la tira sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon du chalet.

C'était la chanson préférée de Pansy, « Pour que tu m'aimes encore! De Céline Dion » elle plaça une main sur la hanche de la brune pour l'approcher un peu plus d'elle et mit un bras autour de son cou.

Hermione trop soûle pour remarquer quoi ce soit, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy et déposa quelques baisers mouillés dans le cou de sa future amante.

Blaise qui s'aperçut que Neville restait seul dans son coin, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa bouteille.

« Tiens! Dit-il……..ça ira mieux après!

Neville la prit et en but une longue rasade en manquant s'étouffer, il se mit à tousser et le Serpentard très serviable, lui tapa dans le dos en se penchant sur lui.

« Pauvre petit bébé! Fit-il en souriant…………tu veux du lait?

Neville le regarda les yeux ronds en se demandant si il allait encore l'embrasser, apparemment ça devenait une manie chez lui, c'est pas que ça lui déplaisait mais quand même.

Il bu de nouveau une bonne gorgée, puis l'alcool commençant à faire son effet il se sentit beaucoup mieux, il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

« On danse?

Le Serpentard l'enlaça.

« Ouais……..on peut toujours commencer par ça! Dit-il en l'entraînant au milieu du salon.

Durant quelques secondes Neville se demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis il n'y pensa plus quand Blaise l'eut fait boire une troisième rasade d'alcool.

La tête à l'envers il recommença à entonner à tue tête « La vie en rose » c'était pas de sa faute mais l'alcool lui faisait aimer cette couleur et c'était la seule chanson qu'il connaissait où il y avait le mot rose.

« AH NON PAS CA!!!!!!!!!!! S'écrièrent tous les autres en chœur en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le Serpentard à qui il avait percé les tympans mais qui n'était pas rancunier, le bâillonna une nouvelle fois d'un baiser.

« Je le savais, je le savais!! Se dit Neville qui ne dit pas non.

Dans un coin du salon Ron et Severus dansaient tendrement enlacés, seuls au monde.

« Comme tous les amoureux! Soupira Harry qui les regardait, ça lui faisait bizarre de voir son meilleur ami avec le maître de potion.

« Mais bon, chacun ses goûts!

En plus il ne pourrait même pas en profiter pour charrier le prof, le rouquin ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

« C'est pas juste! Râla t-il……………enfin, peut être qu'il nous enlèvera moins de points, c'est toujours ça de gagné!

Puis il jeta un regard sur Draco qui buvait tranquillement sa bouteille en promenant un regard moqueur sur les couples de danseurs.

Le brun sourit.

« C'est très bien ça ! Se dit-il…………..un Draco soul était un Draco plus accessible!!!

« Boit petit blondinet boit……………….tu ne sais pas qui te boiras………..euh non………c'est pas tout à fait ça…………..mais c'est pareil!

Pendant ce temps, Macgonagal, devenue véritable pilier de bar, attendait patiemment que son serveur finisse son service.

Il l'avait invité à venir dans son petit studio qui se trouvait au dessus du bar.

La prof était toute émoustillée à l'idée de ce qui allait ce passait, le paradis l'attendait juste au dessus de sa tête.

Elle avait déjà entendue l'expression « grimper aux rideaux » elle espéra que les siens seraient assez solides.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé??? Une petite reviews pour nous le dire… : )


End file.
